Problemático
by Dragnneel
Summary: ¿Enamorarse de su mejor amigo? ¿Admitir que era gay? Demasiado problemático. [ChouShika]


**Nota:** Este One-Shot participa en el "Reto: Salir del Closet" del foro "Secreto en el Valle del Fin".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para hacer yaoi del bueno(?).

 _Este one-shot ha sido_ _ **editado**_ _, disfruten._

 **Problemático**

 **Capítulo único.**

Para Shikamaru, el simple hecho de pararse a pensar como había llegado a esa situación era muy problemático.

Sí, vale, lo admitía. Le gustaría mucho, _muchísimo_ , saber porqué se despertó en casa de Chouji. O porqué le duele la parte baja de su espalda. O porqué su ropa está tirada por el suelo.

O porqué le gustaba que Chouji lo tuviera abrazado. O porqué sentía unas mariposas en el estómago al tener la cabeza en el pecho de Chouji.

Pero, ¿ponerse a pensar ahora, teniendo a Chouji tan cerca, y oliendo el aroma del Akimichi? Pff... _Problemático._

 **·**

Se removió suavemente en la silla, no sabía porqué pero estaba nervioso. La mirada de Chouji le taladraba la cabeza, sumando que los labios de su mejor amigo tenía una linda sonrisa dedicada solo a él, habían hecho que su cara estuviera fuertemente pintada de rojo carmín.

\- Sobre anoche... -comentó avergonzado; comenzar la conversación no era su estilo- Yo... no sé que pasó así que... Me gustaría saber.

Arg. ¿Por qué no hablaba con normalidad? ¿Por qué no se podía quedar quieto? Nh. Demasiado problemático.

\- Tú y yo estábamos en el bosque mirando las nubes, como siempre.

Shikamaru asintió. Todo normal, por el momento.

\- De repente, no sé porqué te lanzaste encima de mí y comenzaste a besarme.

El Nara apartó la mirada, avergonzado. ¿Él había hecho eso? Pft. Que problemático.

\- Y... el resto te lo puedes imaginar.

\- Arg. -molesto se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Esta situación es problemática.

Y el tener que decirles a sus padres que había perdido la virginidad con Chouji...

Eso era mucho más problemático.

 **·**

Los rayos del sol le daban directos en la cara, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, molesto. Su casa estaba demasiado silenciosa esa mañana. Tal vez no había sido buena idea llevar a Chouji a desayunar; aunque no era la primera vez que su madre le obligaba a comprar toda la comida que el otro se comía.

Lo que sí era nuevo era la poca cantidad de comida que acababa en manos de Chouji.

\- Así que... ¿Tú y Chouji? -su madre preguntó

Suspiró otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces lo había preguntado ya? ¿Diez? ¿Mil? No sabía.

Le diría que sí, pero le daba pereza responder.

\- Problemático. -murmuró, escondido el rostro en la mesa; por algún motivo se había sonrojado- Voy a dormir.

\- Es normal. Parece que anoche no dormiste mucho.

Si no fuera muy problemático, ya le habría gritado a su padre que dejara de decir esas cosas. Pero le daba pereza levantar la cabeza, y ya no hablemos de alzar la voz.

\- Señor Nara, Shikamaru durmió mucho anoche.

¿De verdad? Porque él no se acordaba de casi nada. Solo recordaba unos besos, su ropa desapareciendo y una agradable sensación de sentirse lleno.

Ahora entendía porqué Naruto le decía que se sentía completo cuando lo hacía con Sasuke, o algo así había dicho. Escuchar a Naruto era muy problemático.

\- ¿En serio? No nos mientas, Chouji.

\- No miento. -el chico llevó otro puñado de patatas a su boca- Shikamaru se durmió nada más terminar.

¿Por qué sentía las mejillas calientes? ¿Y por qué Chouji tenía que ser siempre tan sincero?

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Yoshino, no grites.

Shikamaru ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos, molesto con los gritos que había en su casa. Bueno, estaba bien mientras no le hablaran a él... Sería problemático.

\- Shikamaru. -la firme voz de su madre le nombró; aburrido, la miró- ¿Tú quieres ser el novio de Chouji? ¿Lo amas?

Miró de reojo al mencionado, analizando los años compartidos con su gordo amigo. ¿Que iba a cambiar si decía que sí? Nada; ya parecían pareja. Solo cambiaría que... Esa noche se repetiría.

Y no, no iba a admitir que eso le gustaba.

Y no, tampoco iba a admitir que le estaba pasando lo mismo que Naruto con Sasuke.

\- Voy al bosque. Hoy hay buenas nubes. -comentó, levantándose de la silla

\- Shikamaru, respóndele a tu madre.

El nombrado suspiró.

\- ¿Vienes, Chouji?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡Shikamaru Nara, vuelve aquí!

El Nara simplemente asintió, cansado de la situación. Caminó junto a su ¿amigo/novio? hasta el pequeño prado donde descansaron.

Sigilosamente acercó su mano a la del otro, entrelazando sus dedos, recibiendo una sonrisita dulce del Akimichi. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas de rosa, pero le daba pereza pensar el porqué.

Y también le daba pereza pensar porqué le gustaría que ese momento no acabara nunca.

\- Las nubes están muy quietas hoy. -comentó Chouji

\- Ya vi. -sonrió

¿Enamorarse de su mejor amigo? ¿Cambiar las cosas? ¿Hacer que las nubes se movieran? ¿Transformarse en una especie de Naruto listo?

¿Admitir que era gay?

Pff... _Demasiado problemático._

 _ **Fin.**_

¡Yay! Estoy orgullosa de este trabajo. Es el OS que mejor me quedó hasta el momento. n.n

Ah, Shikamaru siempre se me hizo uke (hasta que conocí el ShikaSasu, pero esa es otra historia). ¿Algún comentario para nuestro perezoso? Todas las criticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
